


朱蓝

by PenMound



Series: 近现代史 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 你们的姓名无人知晓，你们的功绩与世长存。
Series: 近现代史 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841914





	朱蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 《摔笔立碑名》的平行宇宙

姜维是个共谍，在台湾长期潜伏。鉴于某位前辈作风清廉遭怀疑一事，姜维没有刻意省钱的习惯。他躲过了五十年代初的大案，提供了许多重要情报，甚至接替费祎成为国府要员。身份暴露，却是大陆“文革”时的事了。

“知道你是怎么被捕的吗？”刘禅走进讯问室，听见黄皓的声音都快飞起来了，“一次又一次的斗争整肃，使我们不战而屈人之兵！”姜维的答复轻而坚定：“红旗终将插遍全世界。台湾也会回到人民手中。”刘禅冷笑：“真是痴人说梦。”

梁绪，尹赏，梁虔，三位战友在十几年前就牺牲了。负责刑侦的官员，亦承认对手“有可取法之处”。姜维从此与大陆失去联系，甚而遭到了莫须有的怀疑。二十世纪末，一批戒严时期的照片从某个积灰的书柜底下被找出来。目光洞穿黑白，死神接过了他的微笑。

陈寿原为姜维部下，受此案牵连，侥幸不死。晚年口述经过，在《华阳周刊》连载，轰动一时。可惜记述人常璩对历史不明，多有想当然之处。那些偏差又被孙盛拣了去，炮制成完全不同的叙事。某天，编辑裴松之收到了一封信：“事关多人生命及千秋名节，故赘述经过，尚乞指教为荷！”

郤正曾用名郤纂，这似乎预示了他的使命。十几岁时，随祖母、母亲一起迁往台湾。不久，军中供职的父亲跟着长官在福建前线投诚了。事后有些影影绰绰的传说，什么“罪小的杀掉了，罪大的倒养起来”。在姜维案发前，郤正并未想过对方效力的政权是那一个。

1962年，夏侯霸驾驶着一架战斗机飞抵桃园机场，口称受到当局迫害。刘禅亲自去接洽，暗地里安排特务监视。相比夏侯得到的“封赏”，在金门被俘的郭孝先命运更为坎坷。强征入伍，至死都没回到大陆。

2018年9月


End file.
